Sōsuke Aizen
}} | partner = | previous partner =Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen | base of operations = | relatives = | education =Shinōreijutsuin | shikai ='Kyōka Suigetsu' | bankai = | manga debut = Volume 9, Chapter 79 | light novel debut = }} is a notorious criminal and the former leader of a armed rebellion aimed at overthrowing the Soul King. Before that, he was a leader in the 5th Division, serving first as its lieutenant under Shinji Hirako and then as its captain. During his time as a captain of the 5th Division, he also periodcally served as an instructor at Soul Society's Shinō Academy. He is currently imprisoned in Muken with a sentence of 20,000 years. Appearance Personality History Several hundred years ago, when Aizen was a Shinigami of undetermined lower rank, he encountered Kaname Tōsen for the first time; after the latter had just been thrown aside by the Tsunayashiro Family guards. After having dispatched the guards, he introduced himself to Tōsen as just a 'lowly Shinigami'.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I Tōsen would go on to swear fealty to Aizen in the month that followed their meeting, but he had his doubts of him in the beginning, even retaining hostility toward Aizen due to the fact that he was a Shinigami, just like Tokinada Tsunayashiro. He believed Aizen had an ulterior motive for helping him, and soon enough, that motive would show itself through his actions. Tōsen viewed Aizen as an instinctive leader, akin to a monarch, and it was his unyielding personality that made Tōsen ashamed for having doubts. Soon enough, he started to see Aizen as someone different than the other Shinigami. Aizen, in turn, responded to these doubts and told Tōsen that if at any point he believed Aizen to be toying with his emotions and feeding him falsehoods, then he should kill him then and there, or at the very least, continue to polish his blade under his supervision so that one day it might reach him. Tōsen asked him why he would purposely keep somebody close to him that may intend to kill him one day, to which Aizen replied by calling Tōsen a man who knows despair and the taste of fear. As somebody who possessed no fear, Aizen needed Tōsen to light up his path. It was then that Tōsen understood Aizen's character and no longer doubted him. He went on to question if it was right for him to hate the Shinigami and this world that is cruel to others; if such a thing made him a horrible person. Aizen, however, clarified that this was not a judgement either of them could make, for this world of theirs was entirely built upon sins and deception. As he spoke, he told Tōsen about the truth regarding the Soul King, Fullbringers, and the original sin surrounding its existence, ending his explanation by saying that he was resolved to replace the foundation and stand in the heavens of his own free will. Out of gratitude for Tōsen's loyalty toward him and his cause, Aizen offered him an opportunity to speak his wish, saying that he would grant him whatever he wished.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II When offering to grant his wish, Tōsen stated that he had but one wish: a precept against sin. He explained that if there should ever come a time when he began to accept the world of the Shinigami and he were to achieve peace of mind toward it, he wanted Aizen to erase his existence from this world and leave no fragments behind. To accept the Shinigami's world would mean to deny his own justice, and if he were to accept it, everything he would have committed up until then would be nothing but murder. Tōsen goes on to say that even if they were to forgive him, it would defile the death of his beloved friend Kakyo, and it would be no different than having killed her twice. If his justice were to be proven false, he must not be forgiven under any circumstances. However, when Aizen asked him what he would do if he managed to stand atop the heavens, Tōsen then proclaimed that Aizen's new world should not be a place where somebody like him, who is trapped by his own vengeance, should exist. When Aizen reaches the heavens, Tōsen stated that he would then take his own life to maintain the purity of that new world. Aizen remarked that if that were to pass, he would end up losing his only confidant, but he understood that these were genuine words spoken from Tōsen's heart, and so Aizen promises to uphold this vow to erase all traces of his existence if it should ever come to pass.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Story Soul Society Arc Arrancar Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Powers & Abilities Weaknesses Former Powers & Abilities : Aizen desired to become the Soul King and create a new world. To that end, he merged with the Hōgyoku in order to become a divine to put others under his domain. As the Hōgyoku began to understand his desires, it changed his appearance five times.Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED * : The boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow begin to break down. The orb is implanted within his torso and, at this stage of the fusion, grants him high-speed regeneration that is comparable to a Hollow's ability. His durability also increases dramatically, as he was able to withstand Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō at close range with only minor burn marks on his person.Bleach chapter 395 Shortly afterwards, he took a Hollowfication-enhanced black Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki without incurring much damage.Bleach chapter 396 His strength and the hardness of his skin also increased, allowing him to cut through flesh with his hand as though it were a sword.Bleach chapter 402 * : The Hōgyoku envelops Aizen with its power, which takes the shape of a white around his body. He adopted this form after being attacked by Kisuke Urahara sealed the Reiatsu vents on his wrists. At this stage of the fusion, Aizen is completely enveloped in a white substance that flairs out at the ends like a robe. It also encases his head in a mask with purple eyes. Attacks while he is at this stage of the fusion only cause his new body to crack.Bleach chapter 403 **'Invulnerability:' Aizen can "understand" attacks that are directed at him at this stage of the fusion, but he cannot sustain a wound.Bleach chapter 404''Bleach'' chapter 405''Bleach'' chapter 406 **'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' At this stage, Aizen's Reiatsu swells but is unable to be perceived by all around him. Isshin Kurosaki believed that this was because he could only be sensed by those who were at a similar level as Aizen, but Aizen revealed that his power could only be perceived when he deliberately lowered it to the realm of a Shinigami or a Hollow.Bleach chapter 420 * : The mask around Aizen's face shatters, revealing his face again. At this stage, Aizen's eyes are silver with purple sclera. His hair has also lengthened down to his mid-back, and a single strand hangs down in front of his face.Bleach chapter 409 **'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' At this stage, Aizen's spiritual power further increases, and he mercilessly destroys the Kōtotsu to display the superiority of his new power.Bleach chapter 407 Human souls fall faint when close to Aizen at this stage, and those that touch him risk ceasing to exist entirely.Bleach chapter 411 This is later proven when Gin Ichimaru finds part of his hand dissolved after touching Aizen at this stage.Bleach chapter 415 }} Battles Trivia References Category:Shinigami Category:Transcendents Category:Males Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Sōsuke Aizen's Rebellion Category:Instructors